Noche de Luna Llena
by Bhetty
Summary: La madre de Takeru se ha prometido a Tsubasa, su nuevo novio. Takeru ya no aguanta más la situación,y sale corriendo. Él tiene un sueño, una ilusión, pero todos parecen querer quitársela. Alguien especial le devolverá la luz a sus esperanzas.


Noche de Luna llena  
Por: Bhetty  
  
Sigo corriendo, huyendo. ¿Por qué? Pues porque es lo mejor que sé hacer. Odio estas situaciones... siempre igual... ¿es qué no se da cuenta que yo no quiero un nuevo padre? para mí sólo hay un padre... aún no puedo olvidar mi sueño... el sueño de volver a tener una familia completa; papá, mamá, Matt, y yo, juntos a la hora de comer; papá hablando del trabajo; mamá preparando sus deliciosos pastelitos; Matt componiendo una nueva letra mientras mamá y papá le dicen que a la hora de comer no se anda con eso; yo sonrió ante la situación, todos me preguntan qué es tan gracioso, y les respondo "el tener una familia"... ¿por qué? ¿por qué siempre digo lo mismo?... después de decir esas palabras, mamá se va por un lado conmigo, y papá por otro con Matt... despierto y me doy cuenta de la situación en la que vivo; yo nunca tendré una familia completa... sí, tenía la probabilidad de volver a empezar, el volver a tener una familia completa, el estar juntos a la hora de comer; mamá, yo, mi padrastro y ¿quién sabe?, a lo mejor un hermanastro... pero es que yo no quiero otro padre, puede que para mamá, papá ya no sea su marido, pero para mí siempre será mi padre y el único, y aunque puede que sea imposible, quiero seguir soñando que un día podré estar a la hora de la comido junto MIS padres biológicos y junto mi hermano, puede que sea imposible, pero yo quiero seguir soñando.  
  
Mamá había vuelto a traer a cenar a Tsubasa, su novio, ya no era la primera vez que lo traía a cenar, ya llevan más de dos años juntos, después de la cena, Tsubasa propuso un brindis por su noviazgo, entonces saco una cajita negra, se le arrodillo a mamá y le entrego la cajita, ahí había un anillo de compromiso.  
  
-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
Le dijo, ella acepto, se probó el anillo, y al ver lo bien que le quedaba, se le lanzó a los brazos y lo besó, yo ya los había visto besarse antes pero, hoy no aguante más. Entonces salí del apartamento, y aunque Tsubasa ha sido muy amable siempre conmigo y yo lo aprecie mucho, él nunca reemplazará a mi padre... Seguí caminando por los pasillos oscuros y al fin salí del edificio. Continué con mi marcha, no sé qué estaba buscando, supongo que lo sabré en cuanto lo vea. Doy un suspiro, y continúo caminando, aún no puedo alejar de mi mente la propuesta de Tsubasa, el entusiasmo de mamá y su beso de pacto de amor.  
  
Entonces me encuentro con un puente sobre un río, no sabía que hubiera un río, tal vez porque nunca había pasado por esta parte de la ciudad. Contemplo el río, el reflejo de la Luna, es luna llena, se ve hermosa... doy un suspiro. Algo me hace voltear a la izquierda y veo que no soy el único que está aquí. Me acerco un poco y descubro de quién se trata, jamás pensé en encontrarla a ella aquí, pero puedo estar equivocado así que sigo acercándome y compruebo que es cierto, se trata de Hikari Yamagi. Está sentada en la barandilla del puente con un hermoso traje de matiz blanca, observando el paisaje que ofrecía esta noche, que era realmente espectacular desde aquel sitio, ya que la luna parecía de plata, que caía junto las estrellas, escondiéndose tras el limite del río, o al menos donde ya no alcanzaba nuestras vistas, ese paisaje asombraría a cualquiera y serían la inspiración perfecta para un pintor. Sus cabellos se movían con el viento, al igual que su vestido, sus ojos permanecían atentos al panorama y en sus labios se dibujaba una bella sonrisa.  
  
-Hermoso...- Sonríe la chica.  
  
-Tienes razón.-Murmuro.  
  
Esto parece hacerla reaccionar y voltea hacia mí. Se me queda mirando fijamente con esos ojos café tan hermosos, parecía sorprendida, tal vez no me esperaba, y no la culpo, pero luego, su rostro se calmo y dibujó una bella y dulce sonrisa, esa sonrisa que sólo ella sabe hacer.  
  
Es el portador de la esperanza, Takeru Takaishi. La verdad, no tengo idea qué hará por estos lados de la ciudad. Sus hermosos ojos azules claros contrastan con esta noche haciéndola aún más hermosa. La luz de la luna acaricia sus cabellos rubios como el sol, según se dice, la luna es la amante del sol, quizás al ver sus cabellos dorados lo confundió con el mismísimo sol y sus ojo azules turquesa con el cielo, y ahora esta acariciándolo con su luz ¿Quién sabe? Intento no darle mucha importancia y le dedico mi mejor sonrisa. Él me sonríe de igual o más intensidad. Sin embargo, noto algo en él, esta noche se ve algo diferente, tal vez no lo quiera demostrar, pero se encuentra triste. Muy triste por lo que veo. Él siempre se ve alegre y entusiasta pero hoy... ¿Por qué se lo ve así de triste y distante? Nos conocemos desde niños, somos amigos desde siempre, sin embargo ni él se me acerca ni yo me acerco... me gustaría hablar con él, pero por primera vez en mi vida, no sé que decirle, así que lo único que puedo hacer es mirlo, mirarle a esos cielos que tiene por ojos.  
  
-Hola...-Por fin me dice, rompiendo el silencio de la noche.  
  
Yo no digo nada, no me atrevo, no sé por qué, pero no puedo, no sé que decirle, por primera vez en mi vida no sé que decirle, en otra circunstancia le hubiese contestado y ahora estaríamos hablando tranquilamente, pero hoy no... aunque... hay algo... algo que... no sé describir... algo en él que me hace pensar que debería hablar con él, algo me impulsa... pero ¿qué le digo?  
  
Él baja la mirada, sabe que no voy a hablarle... entonces me pregunto ¿Por qué está aquí tan lejos de su apartamento? Estará dando un paseo... ¿a estas horas? ¿Por este lugar? No, lo dudo... ¿Habrá discutido con su madre y escapó?... tal vez... tal vez huyó porque no había nadie que lo comprendiera... y ahora cuando al parecer encontró alguien con quien hablar... yo se lo niego. La verdad no sé por qué pensé todo eso... pero algo me impulsa a hablarle... algo dentro de mí...  
  
-Hola.- Digo.  
  
Me mira sorprendido, no esperaba que le diera una respuesta  
  
Menos mal... me habló... creía que no me iba a contestar, no sé que pasó por su mente pero la verdad es que cuando le dije hola no me esperaba de ella una respuesta. No sé por qué me dolió que no respondiera. Pero cuando me respondió el saludo no podía creerlo. Me acerco más a ella y me siento a su lado. Bien, ahora sé que va a hablar conmigo... No sé por donde empezar ¡¡Rayos!! Si nos conocemos desde que éramos niños... siempre hemos estado juntos... jugando juntos... peleando juntos... pero hoy es diferente. La veo de nuevo, se ve hermosa, siempre se ve hermosa, pero hoy, se ve aún más bajo esta luz de luna llena que se refleja en el mar mientras el viento azota con suma suavidad sus cortos y descuidados cabellos café como sus intensos ojos que en ocasiones parecen fuego.... Se me ocurre un tema de conversación, por lo menos por donde empezar.  
  
-Y... y ¿qué haces en este lugar a estas horas?- Dije. Hubo un silencio, esperé que respondiera, sé que lo hará.  
  
-Mira arriba.- Dice mirando al cielo.  
  
Yo la imito y entonces comprendo lo que dice, veo el paisaje que me llamó tanto la atención, pero ahora que estoy con ella, su hermosura lo es más ¿más? Sí, con ella a mi lado todo es aún más bello. La Luna y las estrellas muestran todo su esplendor e iluminan a Odaiba y desde donde estamos se puede ver perfectamente.  
  
-Es... hermoso...- Logro decir para no perder la conversación.  
  
-Las noches de Luna llena...- Dice,- ...vengo siempre aquí.  
  
-Sí, ya veo...- Entonces cierro mis ojos, se puede sentir una gran paz y tranquilidad en ese lugar.  
  
Entonces las lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos otra vez ¡¡Rayos!! ¡¡Detesto llorar!! Siempre intento no hacerlo frente los demás o, incluso, ante Matt... pero Kari es diferente, sé que ella no me reclamará que sea "débil" o "cobarde" como seguro que haría Daisuke Motomiya, ese Daisuke, ella no me gritará que soy un "niño de mamá", no me pegará ni tampoco empezará a insultarme... Con ella llorar no se me hace un defecto, sé que ella me dejará llorar, tal vez no me consuele, pero por lo menos no me reclamará que llore. Ella sigue contemplando el cielo, tal vez para dejarme llorar o porque no le importa que lo haga tal vez ni siquiera sabe que estoy llorando, pero eso, lejos de incomodarme, me hace sentir bien.  
  
Cuando al parecer ya me desahogué, es entonces cuando ella me mira, y me da su pañuelo sin decir una palabra. Con ese gesto demuestra que sabía que lloraba y no lo había ignorado como creía. Tal vez piense que soy un llorón pero sé que jamás lo dirá, tal vez piense que estoy loco por llorar sin razón, no la culpo, ella no estaba en la reunión de hoy, no presenció la discusión. Casi lo prefiero así, porque a lo mejor habría estado del lado de mi madre. Cuando termino de secarme las lágrimas la miro, ella sigue observando la Luna llena. En realidad está como ensimismada, está bien que se ve hermosa pero no creo que sea para tanto. Ella se bajó de donde estaba sentada y se paró junto a mí y me miró fijamente con esa sonrisa cautivadora. Kari pasa por mi lado y se pone a espaldas mía, observando algo. Me acerqué cauteloso a ella, tal vez haría como siempre, como hace con Miyako y me pegaría un susto y luego comenzaría a reírse... ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡¡Hoy no lo hará!! ¡¡Ni hoy es como Miyako!! Hoy es diferente... hoy sé que jamás haría eso, ella es... especial... Me acerco con más confianza pero un poco cauteloso.  
  
-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto. Ella no dice nada y señala hacia el firmamento, entonces me doy cuenta que se trata de una estrella fugaz. Aunque cuando la veo ya casi ha desaparecido de nuestra presencia.  
  
-¿Qué deseo pediste?- No puedo evitar preguntar.  
  
Ella me mira de reojo con picardía.  
  
-¿No sabes?-Me dijo con la misma picardía que mostraban sus ojos,- Sí se dice el deseo no se cumple...- sonrío. ¡¡Creo que esto me está haciendo bien!! Me empiezo a sentir más tranquilo.  
  
Miro fijamente a T.K. Se ve un poco más tranquilo ahora. ¿Por qué me preguntaría mi deseo? Bueno, es un impulso, siempre hay alguien que pregunta, aunque lo sepa. Miro nuevamente hacia el firmamento, entonces me siento en el puente otra vez, T.K. hace lo mismo. Sigo sintiendo esta extraña sensación en mi pecho... es extraño, me siento tan feliz cuando estoy a su lado, nunca antes había sentido eso por alguien más... ni siquiera con Daisuke, ni con mi mejor amiga Miyako... Lo miro de nuevo ¿por qué solamente con él me siento así? Tal vez no hemos hablado mucho o llevado una conversación muy coherente esta noche pero, a su manera, ha sido especial...  
  
-Y... ¿qué deseo pediste tú?- Le digo, no sé por qué no pude evitar preguntar eso, ahora soy yo la que hace la estúpida pregunta.  
  
-Que mis padres volvieran a juntarse y volver estar todos juntos, como una familia.- Me responde para mi sorpresa... en sus palabras hay tristeza. No sé que decir. Tampoco sé que hago aquí con él... no sé por qué pregunte eso... estoy confundida...  
  
-Vaya.- Dice,- Realmente la Luna se ve hermosa hoy.- Cambia bruscamente el tema.  
  
Observo al astro nuevamente, se muestra en todo su esplendor. Da un suspiro, tal vez sea tristeza, tal vez no. No quiero averiguarlo porque sé que no podemos estar así para siempre... mañana todo volverá como siempre. Esa es la realidad... pero... ¿o quizás no?  
  
-T.K.-Lo llamo,-¿te peleaste con tu madre?  
  
-Sí.-Dice con pesadumbre,-Bueno... en verdad no llegamos a discutir; me enfade y salí corriendo... seguro que ahora estará enfadada conmigo, y no la culpo...  
  
-¿por qué te enfadaste?-Le pregunto.  
  
Me cuenta su historia ¿así que es por el nuevo novio de su madre, Tsubasa? Pero yo siempre creí que se llevaban muy bien... Miro sus ojos azules turquesa y entiendo, él nunca lo vera como un padre; Como un hermano, un amigo, un tío, pero no como un padre, quizás porque para él sólo hay un padre.  
  
-No quiero hablar de eso.- Me dice,- Ahora me estoy pasando bien contigo...  
  
-Mañana todo será igual.- Le advierto con tranquilidad pero severidad al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Lo sé.- me dice,-Pero lo curioso es que siempre hemos estado así, como hoy, hablando...  
  
-Por eso mismo.-Le interrumpo,- Siempre me tendrás a mí.  
  
Esas palabras llegaron a lo más adentro de mi corazón... Sí Kari, siempre podré contar contigo y tu hermosa sonrisa, y sé que tú sabes que también me tendrás a mí. Ambos seguimos contemplando la hermosa noche estrellada. Tengo que admitir que con Kari me siento muy bien, puede que ella tal vez quiera a Daisuke y sólo me use para darle celos y es por eso que coquetea conmigo, pero cuando lo hace realmente te hace sentir bien.  
  
Noto que mi mano se encuentra muy cerca de la suya, lo pienso un poco pero me decido, coloco mi mano sobre la suya. Al contrario de cualquier reacción que me esperaba, ella me miró fijamente y, después de unos minutos me sonrió levemente. Me sonrió con dulzura y cariño, esa luz que sólo ella puede darme, y la que me llena de una esperanza increíble. Es muy extraño, ella siempre está sonriendo, sin embargo no me acostumbro a tanta belleza en una simple sonrisa. Siempre que lo hace siento algo extraño dentro de mí, igual que ahora.  
  
En aquel momento me di cuenta de algo, ella me había devuelto la esperanza, su luz me había devuelto la esperanza de que, quizás algún día, tenga una familia completa; papá, mamá, Matt, y yo, juntos a la hora de comer; papá hablando del trabajo; mamá preparando sus deliciosos pastelitos; Matt componiendo una nueva letra mientras mamá y papá le dicen que a la hora de comer no se anda con eso; yo sonrió ante la situación, todos me preguntan que es tan gracioso, y yo no les respondo lo de siempre, simplemente me dedico a sonreír, para que ese sueño no termine.  
  
-¿Sabes?-Le inquiero. Ella niega con la cabeza como es natural,-Tu luz me da esperanza, una esperanza eterna.  
  
Entonces ella apoya su cabeza contra mi pecho, y yo la envuelvo en mis brazos, y ambos volteamos a ver el firmamento por última vez, abrazados a la persona que, por lo menos en ese momento, siempre esta ahí, para ayudarnos...  
  
FIN  
  
N/A: Mi primer Takari. En primera... ¿qué hace este fic aquí? Pues no lo sé, sólo se me ocurrió y ya... y tanto que se me ocurrió, todo fue de una tirada y aproximadamente en media hora; desde las 9:30 p.m. hasta las 10:00 p.m. de un sábado. Nos es que estos dos personajes sean mis preferidos, de hecho (y con todo mi respeto) son los personajes que peor me caen, sin embargo me gustan la pareja que hacen. Sí, es raro, pero tener en cuenta que yo también soy rara ¬¬. Así que me ha quedado una historia tonta, empalagosa y no precisamente la octava maravilla, pero en fin, espero que a los amantes de Takari esta historia les haya gustado y no haya sido en vano escribirla. Bueno, quejas, demanda, mensajes bomba, reclamos, virus, sadomasoquistas suicidas más masoquistas que suicida, a la cuenta de correo de 'quejashotmail.com', mientras que las dudas, preguntas, felicitaciones, comentarios, ayudas, recomendaciones, son bienvenidas a Bchan15hotmail.com. JA NE 


End file.
